


our love spins a gun around its finger

by Tash_ka



Series: how did your debts get paid? [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn Without Plot, That's it, bottom!Arthur, not even a trace of plot here, top!Charles, work title for this was 'basically smut' so you know what you're getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tash_ka/pseuds/Tash_ka
Summary: It turned out that Charles Smith was even stronger than Arthur expected him to be. As well as very determined to prove him wrong.*This is a continuation of the series, but can probably be read as stand alone.





	our love spins a gun around its finger

**Author's Note:**

> I promised sex in the next part, didn't I? And that’s what you are getting – pure, unadulterated porn.
> 
> I kinda have an idea for one more part in this series to tie it all together and because I think they deserve to kill Micah (or because I think I deserve to kill Micah). Preferably slowly. And very painfully. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It turned out that Charles Smith was even stronger than Arthur expected him to be. As well as very determined to prove him wrong.

So when Arthur found himself being picked up as soon as door to his bedroom closed behind them, all he could do was wrap his arms around Charles neck and hold on. If it was any other time, he would probably be ashamed of the way his legs crossed behind Charles’ back, as he brought himself closer to the other man. But Charles’ hands were kneading his ass, sending delicious vibrations through his whole body, making it really difficult to focus on anything else. He hummed his appreciation into Charles’ mouth, their lips moving leisurely, exploring each other. 

Then Charles was moving, and Arthur could barely conceal a yelp, when his back met the hard, wooden wall. He recovered quickly, pulling back to look at the other man, just to see him smiling slyly.

“Told you I can pin you against the wall as soon as we get here” Charles said, pushing Arthur further into the hard surface just for emphasis, causing him to utter something between a laugh and a moan. 

“You did” Arthur conceded, amused. “You are even bigger and stronger than I thought you were, Mister Smith. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He smiled crookedly. It caused Charles to laugh warmly and lean closer to kiss his lips. Once, twice, before he pulled away.

“It will do.”

“Now you can let me down” Arthur added, pushing lightly at the shoulders holding him. His legs went lax around Charles’ hips, making a move to slide down, but the other man didn’t want to let him go. His grip on Arthur’s ass tightened, leaving him unable to go anywhere.

“Charles” he protested light-heartedly, his head hitting the wall with loud thump, as he felt Charles’ hips casually rolling against him.

“What if I don’t want to let you down, sweetheart?” Charles hummed against his lips, the intense look back in his eyes. “What if I want to fuck you right against this wall. Will you let me?” His hips shot forward once again, as to demonstrate how he wanted to take Arthur in this exact spot. 

Arthur didn’t have time to consider the question, probably for the best. If he had he would have to wonder, why it was so easy to say yes to anything Charles asked. Once again, his mouth decided to act before his brain, as he whispered a breathless confirmation. He was proud to see how this one word had Charles shaking with barely concealed desire. 

Charles rewarded him with a hard kiss, the force behind it making Arthur’s toes curl. He didn’t even notice when he started rutting desperately against the other man, more than eager to move things further, to let Charles fuck him right in this moment. The fact that Charles was rolling his hips to meet Arthur’s thrusts was making him moan gratefully. 

Then Charles’ hands were shifting beneath him, and suddenly only one of them was holding Arthur up. The other moved to his hip, tugging at his shirt until it had enough space to sneak underneath it. 

Arthur took only a second to admire how easy it was for Charles to hold him, too occupied by the feeling of fingers moving across his stomach. They were traveling slowly across the muscles, going from gentle caresses to more rough scratches and pinches, and then back to gentle. Curious, experimenting, trying to gauge what provoked the best reactions from him. 

When Charles’ hand finally found its way upwards, to his nipple, and pinched it hard enough to hurt, Arthur let out a sound that surprised them both. Charles broke down from their kiss to quirk and eyebrow at him curiously. Slowly, at almost agonizing pace, his hand traveled across Arthur’s chest until it reached the other nipple. For a second Charles didn’t do anything, just held Arthur’s gaze, making him forget to breath. Then with deliberate glint in his eyes he rolled the small nub between his fingers, squeezing it painfully, causing Arthur to let out another loud moan. 

“I think I’ve changed my mind” Charles’ voice broke through the pleasant buzz inside his head. He was still playing with Arthur’s nipple, pulling at it lightly as he spoke. “I want you naked and laid out before me the first time I fuck you. So I can take time learning what makes you moan just like this.” Another twist and another moan from Arthur. “It’s going to be a long night, sweetheart.” 

Arthur didn’t think that he could get any harder, but the words made him strain even more painfully against his jeans. He didn’t care how Charles wanted to fuck him, just wanted him to stop teasing and finally get to it. 

Charles shifted again, gripping Arthur’s thighs more securely with both hands. Then he was walking backwards, moving them towards the bed. He sat down on the edge, allowing Arthur to sit on his lap, knees on both sides of Charles, supported by the soft mattress beneath. 

With this newfound support he could finally explore more of Charles’ body. He immediately went for his shirt, unbuttoning it swiftly to reveal the broad chest and hard muscles underneath it. Charles sighed under his touch, resting his hands on Arthur’s thighs.

That was all the encouragement Arthur needed. He slipped Charles’ shirt from his shoulders, throwing it behind him without care. His hands immediately went to Charles’ chest, running up and down the expanse of skin with something akin to reverence. 

He never imagined that one day he would be able to touch Charles like that, never thought he wanted it until yesterday. But right now, when he had all of Charles to himself he couldn’t imagine not wanting it. Really, it was difficult to remember when it was true. It was almost like those feelings for Charles were always there, Arthur just couldn’t recognize them for what they were until now.

He bent his neck, quite enjoying the way sitting on Charles’ lap let him have height advantage over the other man, and captured his lips. The kiss was different than the other ones they’d shared this evening. With this one Arthur was trying to convey all that he felt towards Charles. How grateful he was for the friendship and support Charles had for him, they way he could always count on him to have his back, to know when to listen and when to give advice. His hands travelled up to cup Charles’ face between his hands, gently, trying to show just a fraction of the admiration he felt for him, for how beautiful and strong he was.

The way Charles melted against him, Arthur’s name adoringly whispered against his lips, had him smiling softly and holding the other man tighter. 

For a while he kept the gentle pressure against Charles lips, moving together at languid pace, but it didn’t take long before the soft kisses weren’t enough. They became hungry and demanding, hands that were gentle just moments ago suddenly running across skin with newfound urgency. Arthur could feel Charles’ hands on his shirt, barely unbuttoning it halfway, before it was yanked over his head.

He pushed Charles down onto his back, laying him down across the bed. The other man went willingly, content to let Arthur explore as much as he wanted. Which Arthur did, after taking a moment to admire the man splayed before him. His dark skin glistening with beginnings of sweat, black hair in disarray, contrasting beautifully with the crisp white sheets beneath him. 

He dived back down almost immediately, licking and biting every inch of skin that was available, eliciting soft moans along the way. He could feel Charles’ fingers gently scratching against his back, going down until they found the waistband of his jeans. He bucked slightly when Charles teased the strip of skin just above his belt. Not really willing to let go of the friction Charles’ cock created against his but knowing how much better it would feel without fabric between them, Arthur raised his hips. Allowing the other man space to open his belt and pants, pushing them down to let Arthur’s cock spring free. 

Arthur barely had enough time to get rid of his boots and kick his pants to the floor before Charles was turning them around. Once again, manhandling Arthur to have him right where he wanted him to be, which would be annoying if it wasn’t turning him on so much. 

The sly smirk on his face was back, as he looked down to meet Arthur’s eyes, kissing him one last time, before licking a path down his body. He stopped just below Arthur’s navel causing him to groan in frustration. He was ready to grip at Charles’ hair, hoping to guide his mouth where he wanted it to be, when Charles pulled back altogether. 

A protest died on Arthur’s lips when Charles’ hands wandered to his own belt buckle. He played with it idly for a few moments to fully capture Arthur’s attention then opened his belt in one swift movement, pulling it off completely and leaving somewhere on the floor. His pants and underwear followed, leaving Charles completely naked before Arthur’s eyes. 

When Charles settled back, all the amusement was gone from his expression. 

 

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked, gently massaging Arthur's thigh. 

The sight of Charles kneeling between his legs, looking at him like he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life, was more than Arthur could take.

It was confusing, having someone who looked at him like that. On one hand it made him want to distract Charles, hide from him, anything to stop the heat raising on his cheeks. At the same time Arthur felt a strange desire to let him look, to stretch and show off his body just to keep those hungry eyes on him. He ended up doing neither of those things, focusing instead on the question.

"Have I ever let a man fuck me? No."

"You never wanted to?" Charles lowered his head to Arthur’s knee. He left a kiss there, soft and simple, but it was the simplicity of this action that made Arthur’s stomach flutter

"Never thought about it."

Arthur shifted impatiently, feeling Charles' hand and mouth moving lower, trailing kisses down his inner tight, but still nowhere near where he wanted them to be.

"But you want it now?" Charles looked up, causing Arthur to groan in dismay at the loss of his lips.

"Fuck, Charles. How many times are you going to ask?" He growled, head falling heavily onto the pillow. "Yes, I want you to fuck me. How much clearer can I be?"

He heard Charles chuckle, as he moved back on the top of him, covering Arthur with his body. Arthur welcomed his weight with a low groan, not hesitating to pull Charles closer and kiss him deeply, hoping it would spur the other man into action. But it seemed that Charles was content to just lay there and enjoy Arthur's mouth, at least for the moment.

"Fuck me" Arthur urged him again, grinding his hips as best as he could under the weight pinning him down.

Charles grinned at him mischievously and Arthur could only marvel at his patience. 

"I don't know. I'm kind of curious how desperate you can..."

It was Arthur's turn to grin smugly, when Charles words turned into a loud moan at the feeling of Arthur's hand closing around his cock.

"You were saying?" He asked slyly, watching Charles trying to compose himself as his hand stroked up and down his shaft teasingly. He finally managed it enough to speak again.

"You're going to regret this later, sweetheart."

Arthur couldn't care less about the warning, not when Charles was finally reaching across him to rummage through Arthur's bedside drawer in search of something slick. He pulled out a half empty tin of vaseline with a slight quirk of his lips that Arthur refused to acknowledge. 

He watched impatiently as Charles slicked three fingers, before scooting backwards, settling once again between his legs. Gently, he coaxed them up, until Arthur’s knees were bend and feet rested flat on the mattress. Arthur accommodated him by spreading his thighs wider, earning an appreciative hum in response. 

Charles’ hand skimmed across his abdomen, brushing briefly down his cock and moved lower, leaving behind a wet trail. Once Arthur felt one of the fingers circling puckered muscles of his entrance, barely dipping in, just to give the smallest taste of things to come, his hips almost bucked off the bed. He was stopped by Charles’ other hand pressing low on his stomach, preventing him from moving too much. 

“Feels good?” Charles murmured roughly, repeating the motion, only to be met with Arthur vigorous nod in response. 

The hand pressing him down, moved to wrap loosely around his cock. It jerked him off once twice, too rough and dry to really be pleasurable, but still making Arthur moan desperately. Then he felt a thumb moving over his tip, gathering precum and spreading it over the shaft. Charles’ grip tightened around his cock, pumping slowly, distracting him enough to barely even notice the finger breaching his entrance.

Arthur tensed as soon as Charles’ finger went deeper, moving slowly inside him, trying to make him used to the feeling. 

“Okay?” 

Charles looked up, catching Arthur’s gaze, as he started to gently ease the finger out and back in. 

“I’m fine” Arthur assured, trying not to focus too much on the strange sensation and willing his body to relax. “It just feels weird.”

“It will get better soon, I promise.”

Charles’ finger was still moving in and out of him, timed perfectly with the hand stroking his cock, when Arthur felt the second finger pressing next to the first. 

“Ready for the second one?” Arthur grunted his agreement, seeing the way Charles’ eyes darkened in response. “Let me know if you want to stop.”

Arthur shook his head at the words, knowing that he would be alright. He lived through worse things than two fingers in his ass. It couldn’t possibly hurt as much as being shot or taking a beating. It seemed like Charles thought differently. 

“Arthur” his voice was harder this time, his movements stopping, causing Arthur’s gaze to snap back to him, startled. “I don’t want you to bear it. It is supposed to be pleasurable, alright? I’m trusting you to tell me if you aren’t comfortable.”

Arthur bit his lip, taking a moment to answer, his eyes still firmly on Charles. “I will, Charles, I promise. Now get on with it.”

“As you wish” Charles snorted, observing Arthur intently as he pushed the second finger in. 

Arthur took a deep breath, shifting experimentally on the fingers. It didn’t feel bad. He still wasn’t sure what was so pleasurable about it, but he didn’t feel any pain, just a light stretch, nothing too uncomfortable. 

Charles took it as a cue to start scissoring the fingers inside him, stretching him out, coaxing Arthur to move his hips to the rhythm he was setting. Suddenly, Charles touched something inside him and Arthur was shouting, head snapping back in pleasure, as he desperately tried to grind down on Charles’ fingers to recreate the feeling. 

“That’s when it gets good” Charles chuckled breathlessly, brushing his fingers against the same spot. 

Arthur blearily realized that Charles hand stopped pumping his cock, leaving it untouched and bouncing against his stomach. He was too focused on the way the other man was stretching him with deep, steady thrusts, once in a while curling his fingers just enough to hit his prostate. He supposed it was a good thing Charles wasn’t touching him anymore, Arthur was sure that right now he could come with just a few strokes. 

“Remember how I said that you will regret this?” Charles purred, clearly enjoying how he had Arthur trashing and at his mercy. He enjoyed it even more when Arthur startled, looking at him pleadingly. “I want to see how desperate you can get.” He emphasized the last word with particularly hard thrust, causing Arthur to whine deep in his throat.

“Charles, fuck, I’m desperate. Stop teasing me and get on with it” he managed to say between moans, spreading his legs even wider, as if to offer himself to Charles. 

It caused the other man to growl brokenly, all the teasing finally getting to him as well. But he still wasn’t giving Arthur what he wanted, the fingers fucking in and out of him barely speeding up. 

“Ask me nicely” Charles demanded, voice rough, dark eyes hungrily taking in the mess Arthur was right now. 

He didn’t need too be told twice, gaze locking with Charles and not shying away. “Charles, I want to feel you cock inside me. I want you to fuck me. Please.” 

Charles didn’t need to be told again. There was a brief pause when his fingers left Arthur, leaving him empty and thrusting desperately into the air. Before he could complain Charles was back between his legs, guiding his cock towards Arthur’s entrance. 

Charles was much bigger than the fingers he had Artur take. The stretch bordering on painful as he slowly made his way inside Arthur with gentle, shallow thrusts. All Arthur could do was grip Charles’ shoulders a bit too tightly and try to accommodate his length. It took longer than he expected, with Charles being careful not to hurt him and constantly checking how Arthur was doing.

When Charles settled fully inside him Arthur had to keep telling himself to breath. The feeling of being full, of having Charles inside and around him too overwhelming. Especially when the other man reached to kiss him deeply, almost folding Arthur in half in the process. Soon the kiss became more desperate, as Charles thrusted experimentally inside him. It caused Arthur to gasp into his mouth, legs instantly tightening around the other man’s back, urging him to move. 

And Charles complied. Starting off slowly and gradually speeding up, setting up a punishing pace that had Arthur desperately trying to keep up. 

It didn’t take long before he felt his orgasm approaching. Not with the way Charles was fucking him, hard and quick thrusts, hitting his prostate spot on every time. 

“You want to come?” Charles growled against his lips, surely noticing how close he was to the edge. Arthur could only nod and moan pathetically, half expecting Charles to stop so he could hear him beg one more time. But he didn’t. Whether he was equally desperate to come or just decided to be merciful, Arthur didn’t care.

All he cared about was the way Charles shifted to support his weight on one arm, his other hand moving down to wrap around Arthur’s cock. He didn’t need much, just a few thrusts inside the other man’s fist and he was coming with Charles’ name on his lips.

He could vaguely feel Charles fucking him through his orgasm, his movements more erratic than before, desperately chasing his own release. It didn’t take long until he was coming as well, burying himself deep inside Arthur.

Arthur managed to pry his eyes open wide enough to see the look on Charles’ face. Eyes clenched shut, mouth slightly open in pleasure, before he collapsed, spent and satisfied, on Arthur’s chest.

He wasn’t sure how long they laid like that, trying to regain their breaths. Charles was the first to move, raising on his forearms to take his weight off Arthur’s chest. He gave Arthur a quick kiss when he protested, perfectly fine with having the other man crush him a little longer. 

“We should clean up before it gets unpleasant” Charles said softly, kissing Arthur once again, this time slower, apologetic, before he slowly started moving off him.

Arthur groaned unhappily when Charles’ cock slipped out of him but was too exhausted to protest any further. He observed lazily, eyes half lidded, how Charles moved through his room, finding a cloth and bringing it back to bed. 

After they both cleaned up, he didn’t give Charles chance to move away again, opting for throwing the dirty cloth into the corner and manhandling Charles onto the bed. He sighed contently when Charles settled back on his chest without arguing. His hand sneaked around Arthur’s stomach and started tracing lazy patterns against his skin.

“I thought I was supposed to be your pillow, not the other way around” Charles moved his head enough to be able to look at Arthur, eyes shinning happily. 

Arthur chuckled, moving his hand to tangle into Charles’ long hair, combing through them idly. 

“Sorry, too much moving. You’ll just have to bear it.” He leaned down to leave a soft kiss on Charles forehead and watched how the other man beamed at him. 

“The things I do for you” Charles replied lightly, before he buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder with a happy sigh. 

Arthur could only smile fondly. Charles said those words teasingly, but Arthur knew how true they were. If it wasn’t for Charles, he wouldn’t be here today. And he couldn’t wait to show Charles how grateful he was for that for as long as he would let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
